The Goddess and The Warrior
by otaku9
Summary: Warrior of Light is in love with Cosmos and will do anything for her. Even search til the ends of the Earth to find his crystal. What happens when his usual calm, stoic self falls to sickness like a normal human. Well, a certain goddess will have to come and help him. Warrior of LightxCosmos and mention of TidusxYuna.


Disclaimer: I don't own _Dissidia: Final Fantasy_ nor Warrior of Light and Cosmos

This story takes place in the original _Dissidia: Final Fantasy _during the time when the warriors are searching for their crystals.

**The Goddess and the Warrior**

_Cosmos,_ Light thought as he entered Order's Sanctuary with the other warriors. He couldn't wait to see the Goddess of Harmony, not like he had a crush on her or anything. But, he felt soothed by her very presence.

"Cosmos." Light called out in the barren landscape. "My warrior," Cosmos appeared right there on her white throne, a smile on her face. Right in front of her was the tiny mage herself Shantotto. "Oh, great," Shantotto sighed, "The warrior is here. I'll go research the ultimate spell while you two have your date. I wish you well." And she sauntered off.

Light blushed at Shantotto's comment, at least that's what he thought it was. "My warriors," Cosmos whispered, "It's been so long. How has your journey for the crystals been?"

"Not so good, Cosmos." Tidus admitted, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "It's kind of going slow," Light admitted, hating to be the bearer of bad news, especially to Cosmos, "But we'll get those crystals. I promise."

Cosmos smiled at them all, especially to Light. "I know you will. But for now, my warriors, you must rest." And with that, the warriors settled down for the night. Zidane and Bartz pulled Squall over to their sleeping area, who made no resistance at all. Onion Knight settled in between Cloud and Terra, who put their arms around him, like they were protecting a child from a thunderstorm. Firion, Tidus, and Cecil slept over by each other, Tidus teasing Firion by calling him "Rosebud" and Cecil just smiling at them.

Light, of course, was sleeping over in the corner, by himself. Normally, he would've just dropped off to sleep right there, but, for some reason, his body wouldn't give him the comfort of rest and even when he did manage to sleep, it was a restless one. That, and, despite the cool temperatures, he felt like he was burning up. But he just shook that off.

In the next morning, Light was up earlier than he usually was; he just couldn't sleep. "Morning, Light," Firion smiled at his friend. Light just inclined his head. "Morning to you too, Firion." "Yeah," Firion said. "If only we could get Sleeping Beauty up." He inclined his head to Tidus, who was still sleeping.

"I have an idea." Cecil said, an evil smile working to his face. He leaned in and whispered something in Firion's ear. Firion giggled.

"You do it." Firion told Cecil. "Why me?" He asked. "One," Firion held up a finger, "Because it was your idea. Two," he held up a second finger, "You are more feminine than me." Cecil sighed. "Fine." But he giggled anyway. He crawled up to Tidus, close to his ear.

"Tidus," Cecil said in his best girl voice, "It's me, Yuna." "Yuna," Tidus murmured, moving his head off to the side. "Oh my ace!" "Yuna" squealed. "I can no longer stand being away from you for so long! Kiss me!" Tidus puckered his lips, about to kiss "Yuna".

What he ended up kissing was Cecil himself. Tidus's face scrunched up in confusion. "Yuna?" He asked. "Your lips seem different." It took Cecil all it could to not laugh out loud at Tidus's comment.

Tidus's eyes started to flutter open, his blue eyes looking onto Cecil. "Ah!" He gasped, backing away from Cecil. "You know," Cecil joked, "If you loved me, you could have just said so." "W-Wait a minute," Tidus stuttered, "You mean you-And that wasn't really-And I-Ew!"

Cecil laughed out loud at Tidus's reaction. Firion laughed too. Even Light laughed too, although that caused a hacking cough fit when he did. "I hate you." Tidus growled. "How could you say that?" Cecil gasped. "I thought you loved me!" He and Firion both laughed again.

"I see you two are having fun." Cosmos smiled. By this time, the other warriors had woken up. "Do you three mind!?" Shantotto growled. "I am trying to do research and you three are worse than Bartz and Zidane combined." She huffed and strutted off again.

"Shall we go find the crystals?" Light said as more of an order than a request. The warriors split into their groups and went their own ways. As Light started to head off his way, Cosmos hand touched his shoulder. "Light," she asked, a concern look on her face, "Can I talk to you a second?"

Light knew he had to go find his crystal, but, perhaps a few minutes with Cosmos wouldn't hurt. Cosmos walked back to her throne, patting a seat for Light to sit down on. Light politely shook his head and remained standing, although he was starting to feel a bit dizzy at this point.

"My warrior," she asked, "Are you feeling alright?" This question shocked Light. _Was he alright?_ Of course he was alright. Why wouldn't he be? "I'm fine." He answered, feeling like he was lying to her. _But I couldn't be lying to her. _He told himself. _I feel fine. _"Alright," Cosmos said, sitting straight up in her throne.

And with that, Light walked off. "Your seriously letting him go off in that condition?" Shantotto asked Cosmos as she took her usual post in front of the throne. "If he faces against one of those stupid manikins or those loser Chaos Warriors, there would surely be a confliction." "Shantotto," Cosmos told her, "People must make their own decisions in life." "Well," Shantotto said, "I hope you're right. Because that boy looks like he fall in the next fight."

"Well, well, well," Ultimecia said, examining a crystal ball. With it, she could see the Cosmos Warriors from anywhere and plan an attack to stop them. "It seems that Cosmos's lap dog is feeling a bit under the weather." In the crystal ball, Light could be seen stumbling, trying to balance himself, his sword, and his shield. "How sad," Garland said in a fake pity voice, "We should do something to make him feel better." And with that, those two Chaos Warriors vanished in black.

_Man, _Light thought, _I feel…so hot. My stomach feels like it's up and down one of those rollercoasters Tidus keeps talking about. My head feels like a dragon bang my head into a cave wall several times._

"Ah, poor Warrior of Light," An exotic voice fake sympathized. "Not feeling too well, are we?" "Don't worry." A deep voice called that started to give Light the fake chills, not real ones of course. "We are going to make you feel all better."

"Garland. Ultimecia." He growled at the burly man in armor and the old lady in the skimpy outfit. He thrust his sword out, ready to fight them.

"Blade of light!" He yelled, using Rune Saber on Garland. "I'll crush you!" Garland yelled, attempting to smash Light with his axe. "Deep despair." Ultimecia murmured, using Shockwave Pulsar on Light. "Shine!" Light exclaimed, using Shield of Light. The two Chaos Warriors dodged the attack. "Imbecile!" Garland yelled, using Earthquake onto the small warrior. "There is no running from this pain." Ultimecia said, using Apocalypse. "Give me strength." Light told himself, using White Fang on them. "Warrior souls!" Garland yelled, his cape turning white as he went into Ex Mode. "Come, Griever!" Ultimecia said, wearing a black panther headdress and having panther arms, her real arms across her chest.

"Know your limits!" Garland yelled to Light, doing his Ex Burst. "Time!" She said, freezing Light in time. Garland charged himself while Ultimecia summoned arrows around the frozen Light. "Can you stand this?" Garland attacked, using four versions of his sword. "Eternal slumber." Ultimecia muttered as she unfroze time, causing Light to be attacked by the many arrows. Garland stabbed Light one last time. An explosion from Ultimecia hit Light as she laughed. "Miserable insect!" Garland yelled out.

"Aaaahhhh!" Light yelled as he was defeated. As he sat there, breathing harshly, Ultimecia laughed. "It would seem that the light has gone from this world." And she vanished. "Next time we battle," Garland told him, "You better be stronger. That battle was too short." And he vanished as well. Light fell onto his side, trying to get his breath back.

_I feel awful._ He told himself. He sighed. _I can't believe I'm about to do this, but I have no choice._ "Help!" He cried out, his voice hoarse. "Help! Someone!" He cried out again. Suddenly, a glowing white light appeared in front of him. "Cosmos!" He gasped, causing a horrible coughing fit. "Oh, Light," she sighed, "Don't worry; I'll take care of you." And with that, darkness encroached around his vision and he fell asleep.

"That stupid boy," Shantotto said as she saw Cosmos carry Light to her throne, "It seems like he seriously wants to hurt himself." Cosmos ignored her as she sat Light's head into his lap, taking off his helmet as well.

"Hey everyone!" A purple haired girl ran up to them all. "Hi, Doc." She looked down at Shantotto. "Ah, Prishe," Shantotto said, "Here to become a side dish?" She gestured to Light in Cosmos's lap, "Because I'm starting to think about eating that boy." "Cosmos," Prishe asked, "Why is he-"He's a bit under the weather." She said. "Aw," She pouted. "Poor Light."

"I know!" She exclaimed. "I'll go find a moogle! Maybe I'll find some potions on one of them!" And she ran off. "That stupid child," Shantotto said, "One idea and she goes wild." From Cosmos's lap, Light groaned as his eyes fluttered open. "Ah, Cosmos?" He asked, looking up at the goddess. Cosmos smiled at her warrior. "Yes, it's me," she said, stroking his silver white hair. "Just rest, alright?" Light just nodded, too tired to really protest right now.

"Hey, Light!" A voice echoed in his ear. Above him, Prishe stood smiling. "I got a potion!" She waved the bottle above his head. "I had to squeeze it out of a moogle! Literally!" She placed her hands together. "Luckily they are so fluffy!" Cosmos took the bottle from Prishe's hand and put it near Light's mouth. The contents went down Light's mouth and he felt better already. "Now, rest." Cosmos repeated.

"Cosmos!" He heard the excitable voice of Zidane. Through blurry eyes, he saw the small blonde race up to him and Cosmos. "Hey, what's wrong with Light?" He asked, looking at Light. "He isn't feeling so well." Cosmos answered, resuming to stroke Light's silver hair. "Is he going to be alright?" Tidus asked, eye to eye with Light. "He just needs his rest," she answered, "That's all. You all should." They both looked at Light before they went off to the other warriors. Light looked up at Cosmos. "Good night, my warrior." She whispered, his eyes finally closing in sleep.

_I did take some ideas from some other stories like _The Between Space _by Astrum Ululatum when it came to some of the characters being split up into groups and, of course, Squall being pulled by Zidane and Bartz._

_ Please review!_


End file.
